


I Wanna Boi——冬•浮寝鳥

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, akiharu, 中山春樹 - Freeform, 梶秋彦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 浴室门打开，一股雪松香气蹿入春树的鼻子——那是下午和秋彦逛超市时一起挑的新洗发水的气味，俩人都一致认为这种木质香味很适合冬天，给人一种在篝火边取暖的感觉。秋彦吹干头发后迅速地钻进被窝，被热风熏得暖烘烘的脑袋拱了拱春树。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 8





	I Wanna Boi——冬•浮寝鳥

I Wanna Boi  
——冬•浮寝鳥  
浴室门打开，一股雪松香气蹿入春树的鼻子——那是下午和秋彦逛超市时一起挑的新洗发水的气味，俩人都一致认为这种木质香味很适合冬天，给人一种在篝火边取暖的感觉。秋彦吹干头发后迅速地钻进被窝，被热风熏得暖烘烘的脑袋拱了拱春树。  
"洗发水很好闻……好啦别蹭了，怎么跟个小孩似的。"春树调整了一下耳机，没有转过头来，又抬手扶了扶眼镜，电脑屏幕的光折射在镜片上，挡住了底下的眼神。  
"嘻嘻，我本来就比你小嘛，尼~桑。刚才从窗口看到外面好像下雪了。"  
"下雪了吗？难怪好像比刚才冷了点。"  
"你也太专注了吧，在看电影吗？"说完秋彦又往男友身边挤了挤，又用脚蹭了蹭对方的脚，发现即使是在被窝里，那双脚的温度还是比刚泡完热水澡的自己要低一点。  
"嗯，在重温一部喜欢的电影，刚好最近有相关的课题要做，所以重看一遍。"  
"这是什么电影，我也可以看吗？"  
"《冬天的故事》，秋彦你也要看吗？可能不是你喜欢的类型哦。"春树把耳机插头拔下来，主角的对话从喇叭传出，是法语片。  
"名字很应景啊，我没有什么事情要做，想陪陪你，会打扰到你吗？"  
"不会啦，我看过好几遍了，台词都记得清清楚楚。我只是怕闷着你，如果看困了的话可以先睡哦，我可以去客厅看。"  
"是什么类型的电影，难道是很晦涩的艺术片？"  
"不算啦，是一部法国新浪潮电影，节奏比较慢的剧情片，不过秋彦你比较喜欢看类型片吧，譬如恐怖片动作片之类的。"春树突然想起几个月前因为要研究意大利恐怖电影而不得不恶补恐怖片硬拉着秋彦陪同时，自己看得脸色发青抠着男友手臂不放而秋彦反倒是越看越兴奋的诡异场景。  
"这倒是啦，不过我也想了解一下你喜欢的电影，话说，什么这是浪潮来着……"秋彦伸出左手，穿过春树的后脖，将男友轻轻搂住。  
"法国电影新浪潮。它不是某种类型电影的名称，只是指上世纪5、60年代一大批不知名的法国青年电影导演竞相拍摄电影的热潮，后来其他国家出现年轻导演打破传统电影语法来拍故事片的热潮也会被称为'新浪潮'，说到日本新浪潮的话寺山修司秋彦你应该听说过吧。法国这股热潮里也诞生了很多电影大师，比如说这部电影的导演埃里克•侯麦就是我很喜欢的一位……啊！是不是讲得太无聊了……" 春树回头看到秋彦迷茫的双眼。  
"嗯……我是有点没搞懂，不过春树你真的很专业哦，不愧是我厉害的春树哥。"  
"什么嘛，只是很基本的专业知识而已……我哪有你说得这么了不起……在那种天才扎堆的地方，这点程度算不得什么……"   
"不要总是这样妄自菲薄，你可以更自信一点的，春树。"  
"诶，有吗？我只是在阐述事实而已啦……" 春树不好意思地扶了扶眼镜，手却被秋彦一把抓住。  
"春树哥你啊，在我不知道的领域掌握着很多我不知道的知识，未来还可能会在这个领域发光发热，想到这个就让我很敬佩呢。上次跟你去片场帮工看到你认真的工作的样子，真的很帅哦。在音乐方面你也很努力上进，还能顺据自己的直觉弹出很棒的旋律，优秀的贝斯手可是很稀缺的诶，虽然我和你都是节奏担当，但要是Given没有你，我们的音乐可能就散得不成样子了。"  
"嗯……"  
"天才什么的，确实是存在那些被上天偏爱的人啦，可是不去努力的话也是白搭。虽说我也曾经差点被天才打击得要放弃音乐……"  
"被天才打击吗……" 春树大概能猜到秋彦口中曾打击过他的天才是谁，心想着那个人对他的影响果然很深。像冬日湖面上蜷缩着休眠却突然被划过的小舟惊扰而展翅醒来的的大雁，一种不安的思绪爬上春树心头。  
"你是不是在瞎想什么，"秋彦总能察觉春树微妙的情绪变化，"没错，我是被打击过，甚至开始厌恶曾经最热爱的音乐，利用起音乐来当达成目的的工具。可是，在我差点要放弃音乐的时候，是你拯救了我。"  
"诶……我？"  
"我说过的吧，你总是能拯救我，所以你比你自己想象的要厉害。"  
"被你说得我都不好意思了。"  
"要是你还不相信自己的话，要我天天都来提醒你有多棒吗？春树哥弹得一手好贝斯，做得一手好菜，煮的咖啡超美味，床上功夫也很不赖，啊还有……"  
"打住！秋彦，我们认真看电影吧……"   
"遵命！"  
此时春树的脸已烫得能烧开一壶水。  
秋彦的体温总是比春树要高一点点，男友钻进被窝后，春树便觉得自己的身子越发暖和，下身双腿也不自觉地和恋人的缠到一起，索取更多温暖。  
过了一阵，春树隐约从余光瞥到身边的人脑袋在晃，转过头去发现秋彦果然困得像小鸡啄米一样，眼皮不停打架却还在硬撑。  
"Aki，困的话就先睡吧，不用勉强陪我的。" 春树把那只晃得像螺丝松动的脑袋靠到自己身上，轻轻拍了拍。  
"对不起……我太困了……"  
"躺下来睡吧。"  
"嗯……" 秋彦整个人滑到被窝里，眼皮彻底睁不开了。  
"我去客厅看吧，晚安。"  
春树正欲掀开被子起身，却被躺着的秋彦一把拦腰搂住，紧紧扣着动弹不得。  
"不要去……下雪了，客厅很冷……"秋彦咕哝着，"会感冒的……"  
秋彦将脑袋埋到春树的腰际，吐息间呼出的热气惹得春树微微发痒。  
"我真是拿你没办法。" 春树伸出手，温柔地抚着熟睡男友那一头散发着松木香的粗硬短发，享受着那刺刺麻麻的手感。  
"要更自信吗，我会加油的。" 春树低声说着，尽管熟睡的人已听不见。  
房外的雪依旧下着，飘落的雪花似乎要覆盖世上所有杂音。合上电脑后，房内万籁俱寂，只有恋人的呼吸声均匀起伏着，像一支柔和的摇篮曲，春树滑进被窝里，搂着熟睡的秋彦，也沉沉睡去。  
Fin.

I wanna boi to keep the bed warm while I shower.  
渴望一个男孩，能在我洗澡时暖好床  
I wanna boi to keep the bed warm while we're watching TV.  
渴望一个男孩，在我们沉迷电视时让被窝保持温度  
I wanna boi to keep the bed warm when the whole house is freezing.  
渴望一个男孩，让我们在在寒冬里也能在床上取暖  
I wanna boi who isn't anything like me.  
渴望一个男孩，一个与我全然不同的男孩  
I Wanna Boi——PWR BTTM


End file.
